Through Fire, Loses and Pain
by o.OMagicalxRainO.o
Summary: Tori lost her parents and sister when she was a small girl. Her other 'family members' didn't want to take her in. When she meets a little boy called Beckett and his mother she will be able have an house again, but only if she will become Beck's personal maid and stay by his side no matter how difficult the kid will become.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yaay, I decided to write a new story... but really. Don't expect too much xD.

Disclaimer : I do not own Victorious. (Let's keep it simple shall we?)

[ Prologue ]

Third PPov.

Tori stared wide eyed at the fire that was burning in front of her. Her mind barely registered what was happening in front of her. What was she supposed to feel right now? Anger? Confusion? Sadness? Or is it Fear? So many emotions that were floating through her mind. She was scared, that was the only emotion she was certain of and was hoping that this was just a nightmare and when she would wake up then everyone will still be there. Her mother, father and she even wants Trina back. Trying to convince herself that this was just an hallucination she tried to reach out her hand and walk into the fire, hoping that she could join them, but unfortunatley for her the firefighters stopped the burning flames and held her back. No traces of her cozy family anymore.

White/black flower petals were fluttering in the sky, as the soft wind was caressing them in the air. Tori sat there, eyes filled with nothing, no emotions were written on her face. She was still only seven, she didn't know what she was suppose feel about this situation. Everyone was whispering behind her back, she could hear them very clear and unfortunately she also understood every word. She wasn't stupid or dumb. Om the contrary she was actually a really smart kid.

"Why isn't that child crying even though she just lost her family?"

"Does her chest contains no heart?"

"Maybe we need to bring her to a doctor, she doesn't seems so healthy,"

But she knew better than to react to these comments, she was still holding a small sparkle of hope that if she'd pray hard enough that her family will soon return, that this was actually just a nightmare. That this accident never happend and when she'll wake up she will get up and see her mother in the kitchen cooking, giving a good morning kiss on her cheek. Her dad sitting on the couch waiting for the breakfast while reading the newspaper. His big hands that always ruffled through her hair. Trina who'd wake up sleepily complaining about everything around her and then she'd always tap her nose, which she never liked, but right now she wished she could feel Trina's finger tapping her nose again, eating her mother's cooking and sharing laughters with her dad, but no matter how much she prayed, it didn't help. Nothing changed and the small sparkle of hope faded. She narrowed her eyes and whispered softly :"There is no such thing as god in this world." still with an emotionless expression.

No family member wanted to take her in, because she seemed 'abnormal' in their eyes, because she didn't cry for her family. But she didn't care, she knew that they never liked her. They always thought it was annoying how she was able to outshine their own kids, but Tori didn't want to deal with them right now. Once everyone was gone from the funeral she walked to her family's tombs. She could already read, so she knew what was written on them, but she refused to face the truth. She Kneeled down in front of the tombstones and start talking to them, not resting for a minute in a whole three days. No one brought her food, no one brought her any drinks, neither did anyone came and comfort her. This was an emotion that she had never noticed or felt once before...

"Loneliness"

On the fourth day a young curious boy approached the tombstone and was now standing beside Tori, but Tori didn't look up. She sat there quietly looking at the tombstones, not knowing what to day anymore and she also felt a bit tired. The boy just smiled and kneeled down beside her, that's when Tori looked up, right at the small boy who was neatly dressed and about her height so he should be probably around her age.

"Hay, I am Beckett," he grinned at her with these chocolate brown orbs that were shining even brighter than the sun. "Are you maybe lost here? Where are your parents?" he asked innocently. She snorted and raised an eyebrow. 'He's gotta be kidding me right?' She thought, but didn't say anything, nor did she avert her eyes from his.

She saw something in the boy's eyes, twinkles of curiousty also eyes filled with love, love from his family. From his friends. And many other people. Something that she once had, but now she can't feel it anymore. Her parents were gone, her sister was gone, she had nowhere to go to, the tears that were edging to spill are now flooding freely down her face. She cried in her tiny little hands and didn't stop for God knows how long. Beckett started to get nervous, not knowing what to do, but eventually started to pat the sad girl on the back.

"Don't be sad, my mom always says that 'Even if you're down try to break a smile and that will make the pain go away,'" Beck said trying to sound wise, he was proudly pointing a finger in the air and his eyes closed whilst his chin was pointing out, with a wide grin on his face. Tori chuckled softly through her teary eyes.

"Thanks, Beckett," she replied with a soft hoarse trembling voice before whipping her tears away with her right arm. "My name is Victoria, but you can call me Tori," she continued after getting a better hold of herself.

"Cool name! It sounds good," he smiled at her. She looked down and blushed and mumbled a soft 'Thanks' to him.

"Beck!" the two kids looked up only seeing an average aged woman searching probably for the little boy beside her with concerned eyes.

"Here!" Beck yelled back while waving to the woman. The woman let out a relieved sigh before coming to their direction.

"Don't you ever try to walk away like that again Beck! I was do worried sick," she scolded Beck.

"Sorry mama," the little boy apologised to his mother. His mom let out another relieved sigh and soften her expression. She loved her little boy as a prince and could never stay long mad at him. Then she suddenly noticing the little girl beside him, who seemed awefully exhausted.

"Oh my, sweetie what happened to you?" she asked her corcerm filling her voice.

"Staying with my parents," was the only answer that she could give to her. Beck's mother looked taken back from her answer, since she didn't understand her answer until the little girl pointed to the tombstones in front of them.

"Ooh,... Then why aren't you with your other family?" she asked Tori.

"They don't want me,..." Tori replied softly. But shrugged it off as if it was no big deal. Beck's mother had an angry look on her face, not believing that people can actually be this heartless towards a young girl.

"Why don't you come along with me and Beck to our house and we will get you some food, drink and get you cleaned up," Beck mother suggested to the little girl. She really thought that the little girl would reply with a simple yes, but instead.

"I appreciate your offer Ma'am, really, but I don't want to leave my only family's tombstones," Tori said while softly running her small hand over her mother's tombstone. Beck's mother stared surprised at the little girl, but let out a sigh. Thinking of a way to get this girl come along with her.

"Then how about you first come along with us and come back here tomorrow?" She asked Tori. Tori let a soft smile appear on her face. She couldn't remember the last time an adult beside her parents had shown this much concern to her.

"I will take up on that offer," she finally replied after a really long pause. 'Refusing once is still polite, but refusing a second time is rude.' Her mother had once told her when she was still alive and she most certainly did not want this warm-hearted woman to think that she was rude or maybe even worse. That she might think that she is unhealthy like all her other 'family' members.

She reached out her hand to get a hold on the tombstone and got up her two feet. She couldn't feel her legs anymore, after all she had been kneeling for three days.

Beck quickly offered his help and put an arm around her waist. His mother gave him a proud nod making the boy grin like a silly kid. Together they went back to Beck's house and surprisingly she decided to stay there, but to stay here she had to become Beck's personal maid for several reasons. She agreed to it, since she really didn't had anywhere else to go to.

A/N : Yes, I indeed love drama. Tell me if you are interested, if you are I will continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for showing some interest in this story! I shall continue ;) (You really don't use shall in this way do ya? Shakespeeaars *-*)

Disclaimer : Me no own Victorious... Sigh... How I wish I did though :c

Chapter 1

[I see you,  
As if it just happened yesterday.  
But I'm a real fool,  
Since it was just a play.]

By me (It's a part of my poem I will post a bit every chapter of it. :D)

"Young master Oliver, it's time to wake up," Tori softly calls out to her master. Beck stirred softly, but had no intention to wake up. Tori thought for a second before clapping her hands. Immediately Beck's dog rushed inside his room and jumped on his master licking the sleepy head virgiously. Beck pushed the dog off him and sending his pet a glare, but that immediately got replaced by a smile.

"Thanks for waking me up bud," he told his dog before getting out his bed. "Go prepare breakfast Tori," he said to his maid coolly.

"Yes, young master," Tori replied and bowed before taking her leave.

"Ugh, another day in this annoying place called school," Beck sighed and started dressing himself. Of course one clap with his hands and people would rush into his room and dress him, but just the thought of it was already grossing him out. He hated being touched by other people. The only ones who are allowed to touch him were his parents, his dog and his friends at school. Which consisted of : André, Robbie and Cat and well, obviously Jade was also allowed to touch him. Just thinking about her made him grin goofingly. She was his long crush, he was head over heels for that girl and she had been playing hard to get with him for ages, but today, today he will for sure make her his.

"Let's see what Tori prepared us for breakfast buddy," he told his dog who barked in response. They both head out to the dining table where the food was waiting for him. He frowned his eyebrow looking down at his plate. Poached eggs on the spinach salad and beside that there were smoked salmon.

"Ugh, how many times have I told ypu that I hate eggs, vegetables and salmon?" Beck sneered at Tori and pushed his plate away. He was most certainly not a big fan of these three ingredientd.

"But young master, your mom ordered me to keep a watch to your eating habits and you most definitely need some pro-," before Tori could even continue Beck pushed the plate off the table, making the plate pieces shatter all over floor, but his maid didn't flinch even a little. Marble (his dog) immediately dugged in.

"Get me something edible!" he yelled at her. Tori being used at his 'manly' mood swings had no choice but to obey his order. School would start in an hour so she had to think of something fast. Healthy yet tasty for young master. First she ordered someone to clean up the mess and to get the dog feeded and then she decided that she will have to cook the meal by herself since Beck decided to fire the chef just now.

The next dish gladly suited Beck's taste. The lettuce leaves were wide spread on the plate on top of the lettuce it were cold mashed patatoes perfectly seasoned. Around the mashed patatoes were cornes at the end of the plate there were cucumber cuts. They were cut in half moon form. It didn't take long before Beck devoured his food with a content look on his face. He was no fan of healthy food, but he did like this. Tori was an excellent chef and most of the time he would fire the chefs at last minute so that Tori would fix him his meals.

"Time for school young master," Tori said, cleaning up his dishes. He gave her a nod with his head before getting up and heading for the limo that was prepared outside waiting for his arrival. Beck always enjoyed being stared at and gossips were always welcomed. The jealous stares and the drooling girls gave him more pride and cofidence, up til this day he still wondered why every girl would immediately fall head over heels for him, but only Jade wouldn't. He still poundered day and night why. Okay, she was playing hard to get, really hard to get, but it's been already seven years, she should've been falling for his charms right now. But either way he enjoyed the challenge and was determined to make Jade fall in love with him this year. Preferable today.

It was five minutes before the warning bell that Beck arrived at Hollywood Arts. The school for talented kids. First his parents were absolutly against the idea of him going to a performing arts high school. They thought that he would be most definitely wasting his time. You see, Beck's father is an extremly great lawyer, the kind where you can murder someone and he will still manage to get you out of trouble. His mother is a doctor, the kind where operations would always go hundred procent correct. The amount of money they earned together was quite a disturbing amount. Not only that, his grandparents at his mother's side were millionaires and since he was only child, just like his mother, meaning that he is their only grandchildren. So they would spent a massive amount of money on him and that's how he totally got spoiled and if Beckett Oliver didn't get something he wanted, he would always find a way to still get it. His parents always hoped that he would set step in either his mom's career or his dad's, but Beck didn't want that. He hated latin and laws, so he managed to convice his parents to let him go to Hollywood Arts.

"Tori, hold my backpack," Beck said dryly to his maid and threw his backpack at her. She caught it skillfully, totally used to his spoiled behavior.

Tori was not here to follow the lessons at Hollywood Arts, the only reason she was here was because she had to keep an eye on her master. You know, rich people are always the target of many people. Tori Vega was simply his maid, following him everywhere, well beside the boys bathroom. She would want to, but the teachers told her to stop that since boys always get freaked out by her entering the boys bathroom. As Beck's maid she was not allowed to show any emotions. Showing emotions meant being weak and being weak meant not being able to protect your heir. Tori was not wearing a maid outfit if you thought that, she wears normal clothes, but only when she is outside Beck's house. She had been serving the younger Oliver since she was small. She had to learn many things to become the perfect maid for the Oliver family. She had to learn many martial arts, polite manners, studying and many more. The Oliver family was very fond of her, she was talented and gifted. Every time, she only had to take one glance and she knew it already. She didn't had to study, she didn't had to learn or crack her brain. Unfortunately she had to live a solid life with no friends beside Beckett Oliver. They were great friends, would play tag every single day, but the fate being against Tori and one day everything started to change. Beckett started to grow up and became distant. He became more and more spoiled and it made Tori very confused. She was devastated about the sudden change of her childhood friend, but had no choice but to get along with it. She made an oath after all to the Oliver family. 'No matter how hard things will become, she has to serve Beckett Oliver till the end,'.

"Got damned leave me alone Oliver!" Jade yelled in an exasperated voice at him, glaring at him as if he just stole her favorite pair of scissors. She hated the rich snobby dude and felt like stabbing her sharpest scissors in his stomach, but she heard stories about Tori. The skinny half latina might look weak, but you can not judge a book by its cover.

"Why are you still playing this game? I know you want me Jade," was his cocky reply. Tori could only stand there and watch as her heart started to crisp slowly day by day. She loved her master and was most certainly also in love with him. It was wrong, dead wrong and also forbidden. But she was excellent at hiding her non-excistence emotions and so this secrect is buried deep, deep down inside her heart. Love was for her an empty four letter word and she couldn't care less about it. The only thing she needed to know was how to take care of her master. That was all. She never hoped for more and she knew she couldn't hope for more and she definitely shouldn't.

"Go. Fucking. Away. Oliver," Jade growled again, cutting up her sentences this time, hoping that the stupid snobby spoiled brat would finally get the hint and leave her alone. The girl had absolutly no interest in him, but the dude would just not catch the hint.

"But-," as Beck wanted to continue their argument the warning bell rung through the hallways. Jade let out a relieved sigh and rushed to her first period, never was she so happy that she could get to classes. Tori waited and counted to ten mentally before finally telling her master to go to class. Taking care of Beck meant having a lot of patience, because the boy is short tempered and getting on his bad side meant that he would give you a minus mark. Beck had this system in his mind. You get on his good side he would give you a plus you get on his bad side he would give you a minus and if you get to many minusses you'll be immediately fired without a second thought. It was an imaginary list, so it didn't really had to be ten minusses to get you fired. If he felt like it he would fire you the very first time you get at his bad side.

"Watch it Tori, you may be my personal maid, but I can still fire you and you'd end up living on the streets again, maybe you can go to your family's tombstones again and cry there," Beck sneered at her his words filled with venom. Beck sounded very heartless, but the boy has a heart. The second he realized what he said, he immediately regretted it. He knew that Tori usually never showed her emotions, but this subject was very sensitive to her. The word sorry didn't excists in Beckett Oliver's mental lexicon. So he never said that. He always thought that he was right, but he hated making Tori upset. She was the most loyal maid you could ever wish for. Even right now.

"I'm sorry young master, take your time," was what Tori replied at his out burst. Patient, loyal and fearless. Perfect for any maid, but Beck hated Tori for these treats. Tori was his playmate and his best friend and he wished she still was. He couldn't remember where it went wrong, but their friendship just shattered one day and Tori locked up her emotions, ever since that day. He was sure he just saw a flash of sadness in her brown orbs.

"Let's go to class," he mumbled walking down the hallways to his first class. He was always late for every class beside Sikowitz's. He just thought that the other classes were so worthless. Why does he need to know the US history when he is going to become a top notch actor? See? It made absolutly no sense.

"Mister Oliver, I see you're late again," his teacher told him, frowning an eyebrow. "You really need to do your job better Beck's maid," he then added. Beck immediately glared at his teacher. No one was allowed to talk down to his maid, only he was allowed to make her feel miserable.

"My excuses Mister Miller, I promise it won't happen again," Tori apologized. Too sincerely to Beck's liking. He just growled under his breath and sat down in his usual chair. His friends didn't share first period with him sadly enough or the few next ones.

"So, since Beck always think that he can be late for my class how about we do a quiz? No multiply choice," Miller said with a smirk. Groans were filling the room, glares were thrown at his way, but he just shrugged it off. He couldn't care less. "And if you want Beck you can let your maid help you with your test," he added totally underestimating Tori's abilities. Still no emotion was shown on her face. Beck shrugged his shoulder, pretending he didn't care, but inside he was seriously laughing at his teacher knowing that he would definitely regret his words. Looking down at his paper he immediately knew that he would get a zero if he would fill it in by himself.

"Do my test Tori," he said handing his maid a pen. Tori opened her mouth about to say something, but Beck quickly spoke up before she could even make a sound. "And don't give me bla bla bla wise shit, just do it or else,..." he didn't had to finish that sentence. Tori knew exactly what he meant. She took the pen from her master and took a glance at the test. This was easy for her, within the next five minutes she finished the test, neatly words and letters forming perfect grammatical sentence. Everything was correct and the smile on Mister Millers face immediately dropped by seeing his test paper. He was so determined to point out every mistake, but he couldn't. No one ever aced a Miller test, but seems like today that record was broken. Beck couldn't help but to let a satisfied smile creep on his face. He enjoyed teachers who were suffering from pride crack. He was definitely not the first teacher who underestimated his personal maid in knowledge.

"Congratulations Beck,... You got an A+," Mister Miller growled with the emotion which is totally opposite of enthusiasm.

"Well thank you sir," Beck flashed him a grin.

The bell signaled the sign of lunch time. He always got provided with a five star meal. The lunch was expensive seafood. How he loved seafood and also prepared by a five star chef.

"Hey Beck, why does Tori never eat anything?" André suddenly brought up the topic, curiousty eating the inside of his head. Beck thought for a second. Honestly he didn't knew the answer himself.

"Ask her it yourself," Beck said mouth filled with seafood.

"Okay then," André replied and got up from his seat. Tori was never with Beck at lunch. He didn't felt like having her beside him all day long and lunch break was supposed to be some freedom for him so he could enjoy a normal life with his friends for an hour. Well, half normal.

Tori stared blankly at the sky, not eating anything, but she did drink a small carton filled with orange juice. She never liked to leave her master alone at lunch, but fortunately for her she had ears of a werewolf and any danger that would encounter her master, she would feel it immediately. It was like a sixth sense.

"Well hello Tori Vega," André greeted the girl. Tori immediately recognized him as Beck's friend and her maid switch turned on.

"How do you do Mister Harris?" she asked him, bowing politely. André was a guy who hated formal stuff, he wanted casual talks and more easy going conversations.

"Uhm yeah, how about just calling me Andre?" the boy with dreads asked her. Tori gave him a look, a very confused one. Him asking that question was a very odd thing to her. She had been following Beck around school for two years now and he never came up to talk to her.

"Pardon?" she asked him, dumbfouded by his request wondering if she might have heard it wrong.

"Uhm,.. I said call me Andre," the boy repeated his request once more wondering what's so weird about what he just said. Tori gave the nervous boy a really small polite smile and then shook her head.

"I could not do such an impolite thing mister Harris," she replied him.

"Oh,.." Andre's lips formed an 'o' with a confused expression on his face. Not getting what's so impolite about using his first name.

"Was there anything you'd like to ask me Mister Harris?" Tori asked the boy. Andre shook his head and gave her a bright smile before walking away again. Wondering if she would just react by smiling back at him. He never saw her really smiling and was curious. But it never happened.

"Good afternoon," Tori said as he took his leave. The politeness was killing Andre, he hated polite, he hated manners or forced conversations. He wasn't dense he could clearly sense the uneasiness in the half latina's voice. He realized that she must have absolutly no social contact with anyone beside the Oliver family, well if that even counts as social contact.

"So what she say?" Beck asked his friend as he sat back down at their table again.

"Nothing," he replied. It was the truth and Beck chuckled. He already knew that Andre would feel uneasy around Tori. After all that girl was anti-social and you'd feel like talking to a robot when you were trying to make a conversation. Everything around Tori went on auto pilot and that's why no one could ever make a conversation with her.

"Well you tried," Robbie said. Andre nodded in response not saying anything, totally lost in deep thought.

"Oh! I remember one time when my brother tried to get a conversation started with a robot in that awesome new restaurent where robot serves your meals, but in the end he ended up breaking the robot and we are banned from the place," Cat said, feeling sad for a second before she went back happily chatting with Robbie.

"Hey I gotta go again," Andre then said and got up from the table once again. Beck frowned simply his eyebrows at his best friend. He had been acting rather off lately, like he was hiding a secrect from them. He would also rush to somewhere when it was half way through lunch.

"What you gonna do?" Beck asked him, getting suspicious about his behavior.

"Gotta finish a song for my song writing class meng, see you later guys," he then said taking his leave. His oddly behavior did go unnoticed by Robbie and Cat though, so Beck wondered if he just had been imagining things.

Right before the warning bell Beck recalled that he forgot to get something out his locker. On his way to the locker hallways he walked pass the black box theatre. He heard muffled sounds coming from there and the curiousty took over him. He placed his ear on the door to get a clear sound. It was a girl voice speaking, a rather familiar girl voice.

And then it hit him, it was Jade's voice. He started to smile brightly by hearing her, but then he heard her talking and he frowned. Who could she be talking to?

"When are we making this official?" No mistake that was Jade's voice. Beck couldn't help but to wonder what she was talking about.

"I mean we have been secrectly dating for years now, I really wanna be able to kiss you when we're in public," she sounded so weak and vunerable right now and Beck was definitely raging with jealousy. She had been with another guy this whole time and she didn't told him? So he had been fucking wasting seven years of his precious life chasing after a girl who was taken.

"Just let's wait a little longer baby, I don't want to hurt him, he still is my friend," and then the time froze. Beck felt his world crashing down when he heard the second voice. The voice belonged to his so called best friend who has been backstabbing him for years. Without wasting a second he pushed open the doors and started to curse his mind out to his now ex best friend. Andre's face was filled with pure shock and surprise.

"You fucking backstabbing filty dirt!" he yelled at him, rage totally taking control over him. As Beck was about to launch an attack at Andre, she was being held back by Tori. Her grip was tight and it pressured the right muscles so that she didn't had to use much force to hold back her master.

"Why you holding me back?" Beck sneered at her, the look of betrayal and hatred never leaving his face.

"You can not start a fight her young master, the Oliver family can not have stains to its name," was her automatic reply. Beck scowled at her before pushing her away.

"I will make your life a hell," he growled at Andre, voice filled with venom before heading out the theatre.

A/N: I wasn't quite sure where to end this chapter. Well,... Here you got it! Story full of drama o.o" It's weird how I love drama when my favorite genre is comedy xD! And I will not describe food again, I suck at it. I love eating it, but describing is a whole new thing o.O. 


End file.
